


Watermelon

by v07



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v07/pseuds/v07
Summary: Aoi gets surprised in the living room.
Relationships: Hayasaka Kohei/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: this is my first ever fanfic. It started making me embarrased about a day after writing it.

Aoi was in his room of Fujin Rizing‘s sharehouse. He had just finished facetiming with his parents. The band‘s sudden move to Tokyo to participate in Live Royale Fest has made Aoi miss his parents quite a lot. Even though life as an adult in a different city is exciting but it also gets sort of scary sometimes. That‘s why he really enjoys calling his parents once in a while and discussing their day. Though sometimes Aoi wishes that he could not only chat with them but also give them a hug. With that thought he felt himself tear up a little but quickly controlled himself. “Gee don’t be such a crybaby Aoi. Be strong like your friends” He thought to himself and suddenly heard Futa and Misaki scream.

The guy felt anxious as he ran to where the shout came from. “Nothing bad happened to them right?” Aoi thought to himself but his thoughts changed drastically as he arrived to the living room. He saw chunks of watermelon everywhere. On Yamato’s, Futa's and Misaki's clothes, on the floor, on the walls, even a little on the ceiling. “What the hell did you do?!” Aoi yelled as he felt himself getting angrier with every sight.

“Sorry Aoi. You know how it is with watermelon.” Yamato said with a blank expression.

“No, I don’t!” the pink haired guy stood in the room now not only angry but confused.

“We wondered if it was possible to split a watermelon in two using rubber bands. And so this happened..!” Futa told Aoi with a smile on his face like he was proud of this.

“I can’t believe you all! Why didn’t you atleast do it outside?!” Aoi really didn’t feel like cleaning all of this mess that he didn’t even cause. With that he remembered something: “And I vacuumed yesterday. You really don’t care how much effort I put into keeping this place nice d-do you…” he felt himself whimper the last sentence as his emotions of now and before took over him. Aoi couldn’t control himself and shed a tear while feeling quite stupid because of it.

“What- No! It’s just-“ Misaki started but couldn’t finish his sentence. Aoi saw him looking over elsewhere as his expression shifted into a bit more worried one.

“Who made Aoi cry? ...What even happened here?” Aoi turned his head to the left and saw Kohei standing next to him fuming. Instinctively Aoi wrapped his arms around Kohei’s arm for support. He used to enjoy doing that ever since they were kids. As Kohei argued with Futa, Yamato and Misaki, Aoi saw Kohei gripping a grocery bag in his other hand. Right he must have just returned from shopping.

“Come on Aoi tell Ko-nii something before he gets too furious!” his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Futa’s plea. Right maybe he should. Everyone knows how scary Kohei gets when he’s angry.

“Ko-nii it doesn’t matter anymore what they did. If they clean it up now it won’t stain. As for me I just overreacted a little. They didn’t make me sad on purpose of course. It’s fine.” Aoi looked him in the eye as he said that in a soft voice and saw Kohei get much less fierce. That made Aoi smile. As the others still bickered a little he realised how Kohei affects him. Ever since Aoi was holding his arm he felt much calmer. He gave him more stability. Aoi wondered if Kohei feels the same way about him too.

As he was holding the other’s arm he finally noticed how muscular Kohei was. Today he was wearing a tank top so all of his arm muscles were clearly visible. Of course everyone knows how strong Ko-nii is but Aoi didn’t really pay that much interest in the other’s physique before now. And he had to admit Kohei’s biceps were impressive. He just wanted to give them a squeeze and so he did.

“Aoi... Do you like what you see?” The pink haired guy looked up and saw Kohei chuckling with a slight blush on his cheeks. Then Aoi finally realized in what kind of situation he’s in.

“Wha- Sorry I don’t know what I was doing” He jumped away from the other man. “Come on don’t look at me like that!” Aoi looked around and finally realized that there’s only two of them in the room. “Wait, where is everybody?”

“They went to get the tools to clean this mess… Now, now what's with the sullen look? Want a hug?” Kohei gave him a gentle smile as he came closer.

“I’m not sad?” This confused Aoi. He wasn’t, right? Or did he really look sad to Kohei? And before he could answer the second question he felt the other man's arms around his back and his chin on his head. “Ko-nii…” The sudden embrace surprised him but not too much. Since they are childhood friends perhaps sometimes Kohei could sense Aoi's cravings without him even saying it. Aoi has been hugged by him in the past many times but he never grew tired of it. Perhaps the first time they hugged was in kindergarden's playground when Aoi was bitten by a scary bug and wouldn't stop crying. Aoi always felt nice and secure in his arms. He wrapped his arms around the Kohei’s back as well and rested his head on the other’s chest. “The other three are so ridiculous sometimes.” He chuckled. “Why did we even get so worked up over this though?”

“Are they really getting lovey-dovey at a place like this? And they are calling us ridiculous…” Both of them jumped away from each other as as they heard Misaki’s attempted whisper directed to Yamato and Futa. Aoi looked over and saw the three peeping over the corner into the room. Then he had to explain to them how it wasn’t what they think it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart: https://twitter.com/bengara_444/status/1274310416533909504


End file.
